Bright Alliance
|Seats1 Title = State Council |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Sudish Parliament |Seats2 = |Website = www.EinDorvk.dk |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik |political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik |elections = }} Holy Alliance is an extreme-right party in Dorvik. History Pragmatic Party The party was founded in June 4190 as a centre-right force for pragmatic politics in Dorvik. It was founded by Katarina Lehmann, who remained leader for 7 years. It quickly allied with the Conservative Union and Progress Democrats. After a close race for the United Right's presidential nomination, the PP gained 83 seats in the next election. It then united with it's UR allies to for a coalition government, with Katarina Lehmann becoming the President of the Federal Assembly and the Internal Affairs minister. Sophia Neuhausser, the party's deputy leader, got into a heated argument with the Green Liberal Party over environment policies and the legitimacy of the UR government. Neuhausser defended her party's independence, legitimacy and policies. The party continued to butt heads with the greens, which became national news. After a disappointing result in 4197, Katarina Lehmann resigned, with Tirza Sommer winning the next leadership election with 45% over Kaspar Baader on 20% and Elise Harig on 35%. She was more economically libertarian, but kept the social views of her predecessor. After the KU left the UR, Sommer joined with the new chancellor in forming a new electoral pact and running their own candidate for president. Now becoming the justice minister, Sommer was seen as having lead the party to new heights. The pact grew into Dorvik First which was put under pressure when Sommer was engaged in controversy with the new DAF party and the rest of the parties, calling them 'incompetent' and going on a long rant. The result was widespread condemnation. The party's presidential nominee, Adele Daluege, lost narrowly in the May 4202 election, which led to Elise Harig challenging Tirza Sommer to a leadership contest. Sommer was defeated, and Harig became party leader. After winning the presidency in December 4202 with Katarina Lehmann, the party became more centrist in several ways, mainly on social issues. This was at the direction of the President. Elise Harig also pressed for more internationalism. Under President Lehmann, the party proposed a stimulus package in order to mitigate the effects of the world-wide economic collapse. Lehmann, however, chose not to run for another four years, and was replaced by Luise Hattenberger for the party's nominations. She was endorsed by the KU and the GLP. Pragmatic Centrist Party The party dissolved after being annihilated in the Dorvish Federal Election, December 4206. A new party formed under the same name a year later under the leadership of Alwin Schickendantz. Though it contained some figures from the previous party, it was far more centrist. However, it is still considered the successor to the previous. The party briefly was in an alliance with Progress and the LKP, but this fell apart when the LKP did. They then joined MftR, which fitted their Artanian Skepticism and Federalist viewpoints. The party won large amounts of seats in two straight election, staying at around 90 seats. It was at this time led by Hella Abicht However, an influx of new parties swarmed Dorvik, and in the 4215 election the party lost all but 24 seats. The more right-wing parts of the old MftR (PftFR pragmatists and KU supporters) left the party to vote for a more right-wing party in the NAP, which the new leader Anny Ulmer immediately ruled out forming a cabinet with - calling on other to do the same. Pragmatic Union The party briefly allied with Progress and the Liberals again, but this fell apart shortly after once again as well. The party then re-branded as the Pragmatic Union. Anny Ulmer's own popularity around this time was very high. The party put forward Charlotte Sommer again in the next election, where they gained 5 seats and came 3rd for the presidency. Anny Ulmer stayed on as leader, but called the results 'less than we expected'. The National Awakening Party merged into the PU shortly after that election. In 4220, divisive results and the dissolution of the green party left a stalemate in the assembly. Anny Ulmer attempted to form a coalition, but her attempts failed and she was challenged and defeated for party leadership by Christiane Hammerstein, the party's 4220 presidential candidate. The party entered an alliance with left-wing parties to keep the NAP out of government. However, this alliance was fractious and a scandal over over-taxation led to severe divides. Pro-coalition Hammerstein was then replaced by leadership challenge by Cäcilia Bloch, a more HDU-friendly leader and skeptic towards the left-wing coalition. Under Bloch's leadership, the party voted for early elections - which ostracized them from their coalition partners. Despite early attempts to revive the cabinet with the greens, it failed and the party formed an alliance with the HDU, a revived Progresd and the NAP. However, this fell apart when the HDU' budget failed to pass. In the election which followed, the party lost seats again, and so Bloch resigned and Emely Kruspe took over. She led the party to large gains in 4227, making the party the largest in the country for the first time and taking presidency. After several attempts to form a coalition, Kruspe finally became chancellor in a coalition with the DAF, LGV and KP. This coalition was under constant pressure from the HDU, and eventually the PU collapsed due to pressure from the lack of compensatory elections after the HDU stood back and then reformed. National Pragmatic Union The party then re-formed in the form of the National Pragmatic Union. The party was immediately successful in the election of May 4243, winning the presidency and then forming a cabinet, taking the chancellorship as well. For four years, the NPU governed until in 4247 the coalition came crashing down. The NPU was not endorsed by allies Forwards, which contributed to a loss in the Presidential election. The party also lost 85 seats after a year of turbulence in the cabinet with notable officials aligned with the SNP. The NPU took a smaller role in cabinet, but his cabinet fell apart due to perceived disunity. After two very turbulent elections, the party ended up back as largest party with over 130 seats and the presidency. Again, the party entered cabinet - this time with the SNP, who took the Chancellor position. The party was popular and naturally dominant at this point, passing several reform bills and increasing international trade. 4252 brought mixed results. Again, the party failed to gain the presidential endorsements of their allies, Forwards and the SNP. The SNP then removed the NPU from the coalition after the presidential results caused division. This caused the NPU to enter its first period of opposition while having seats. In 4256, the party came back into power with a deal with the SNP and its allies with Karen Kipping being elected president after being defeated before-hand. Kipping pushed forward the end of the death penalty and many international deals - including a deal with Narikaton-Darnussia after its Thallerist dynasty. For the 4260 election, the party elected Louisa Untermann to lead it after leader Christine Weinstock stepped down. The party lost seats and government again. Untermann was radical and unpopular, and despite the President's popularity, the party soon split apart and collapsed due to infighting and lack of direction - despite a brief re-brand - in late 4263. New Pragmatic Movement The pragmatic tradition reformed as the New Pragmatic Movement in May 4274 under the leadership of Sara Yves, a singer and direct descendant of Katarina Lehmann. The party instantly became a powerful force, winning big in 4274 with a centrist platform and capitalist policies. Sara Yves won the presidential election. Sara Yves, now president, and co-leader Adam Wahler, now chancellor, led a government for four years. The government involved all three major parties. Instituting numerous reforms, the constitutional reform they promised failed. In the following election, the party lost minorly and the Labour Party took over government. After a period in opposition, attempting to cast doubt on the legitimacy of the government while Sara Yves remained president, the party lost a lot of seats in 4282. However, they united with new right wing parties to re-enter government and held the Presidency. They allied with the FDP and the Republican Party. This government worked on building up Dorvik's nuclear capabilities as well as instituting conservative reform to certain areas. Taxation changes also occurred. While originally seen as implausible, the coalition lasted onwards and won another term in 4286, with the presidency moving from the NPB to the Republican Party. Election Results Category:Political parties in Dorvik